The Young Horizon
by BY LIGHT OF A GREEN CLOUD
Summary: Earth faces off with evil from all sides. Now, the Earth's heros have assembled a group of young multi-talented individuals, who have what it takes to help save the planet and possibly, the Universe. A marvel adventure featuring cross-over characters.


**This is my first fanfic, and I fully intend to make it ongoing.**

**All the super-heros in this story belong to their respective creators and/ or owners, including: marvel, vertigo, and Josh Whedon.**

He, she, it had appeared in front of a church

He, she, it had appeared in front of a church. Ironic, but then again Satan always did have a wicked sense of humor. It began its day by slithering out of a drain dressed as a clown. It looked harmless, until it proceeded to eat five children within its reach. It began to laugh wildly as chunks of mutilated child flesh and tattered strips of cloths flew from his mouth. Mothers fell to the ground hearts and minds shattered and souls corrupted. It was a sunny Sunday outside of a church. Satan always did have a wicked sense of humor.

John Constantine didn't smile. At this point in his life, it said nothing about smiling in the bible so John Constantine did no smiling. He was young, hardened, the closest thing God had to an actual soldier, and he HATED cradle demons.

The shadowy young man stopped all motion. He pulled out a vile of clear liquid and poured it on the tips of his fingers. He crossed himself and uttered the words,

"En el nombre tu padre y del hijo y spiritu santo amen".

John Constantine had no reason to smile, because soldiers didn't smile.

A large and daunting black tendril appeared in front of him as he moved towards his prey. With the quickness of a viper and the ferocity of a lion, Constantine pulled out a wooden stake and stabbed into the tendril, reducing it to ash.

"John Boy!" the monster cackled, "Glad ta see ya"

It rolled a small finger in between his teeth puncturing it with his blade like teeth.

"Shut up Lismus," mumbled Constantine slipping a long slender pistol from his holster.

Amid the chaos of people running, children crying, candy falling

to the ground, and the ringing of the church's bells John Constantine let off two rounds. The first shot whizzed past the demon's head and demolished a stained glass window. The Second, hit his target in the eye piercing clear through its head. There was no blood, what did escaped from the exit wound was the sound of a million children screaming.

"Now, now Johny, the big boss man ain't gonna be too happy with what you did to his portrait." Lismus joked darkly.

"Don't mock me!" yelled Constantine firing off another shot.

The monster was hit in the hand, leaving a hole that wasn't disappearing.

"What the frick is going on?" roared the beast.

"Bullets made out a melted down cross," Constantine spat back.

"Johny you sneaky bastard you!"

The back of the clown costume ripped open as two demonic, scabby, and scaly wings pierced through the monster's skin. Thin and shattered bones held together by thin black flesh, a cradle demon's ace up the sleeve.

"Say night-night John Boy," yelled a grinning Lismus. With a look of agony and torment on his face the beast forced his wings together. A sharp crackling wave pierced through the air.

"Fuck me." Mumbled Constantine as he flew backwards. His back collided into a tree, his arms and legs flew behind him like a piece of paper in the wind. He slumped to the ground as the mighty piece of nature cracked in half. A large pop echoed somewhere in side john Constantine's left lung as blood surged up and out his mouth.

"Awww. Poor lil' Johny got a boo-boo. Here, let me cheer you up." Growled the demon maliciously as he approached John.

Constantine pulled out a gold cross and whipped it around the beast's leg. He coiled the rope attached to it around his hand and braced him self. But, for all his speed, the monster was quicker. It whipped his leg around and sent Constantine flying behind him. Constantine's gamble had paid-off.

He reached down and pulled up a piece of broken stained glass. As the demon whipped around, John let the glass fly and hit the beast in the hole in its face. The glass melted away into his flesh sending Lismus down to his knees in a twisted agony. Constantine pulled up both his sleeves to reveal a half of a Triquerta tattoo on each arm. Slamming them together, a blinding white light sprang out and forced the monster on to its back.

Constantine cocked his silver piston and strolled over to the beast's dying body.

"You wonder who will get the last laugh?"

Blam, Constantine shot leaving a hole in the center of his enemy's head.

"Atleast I'll be here long enough to find out."

Lismus used its fading strength to lift its head up.

"See you in hell John Boy."

Constantine put another bullet where its heart should have

been.

"Not if I can help it."

"Smile Johny," laughed the beast as he faded to ash.

The last thing John Constantine heard before the dart hit his neck, was "John Constantine, your world needs you."

-Same Day: 2 hours later

Constantine woke in a bright padded room, complete with a large mirror and a set of lights on the ceiling. He let out a soft moan as he felt around his pockets and holsters. Nothing remained except two square objects in his left pocket. Flipping open the top of the larger square, it took one motion to pull out a cigarette and lighter. Lighting the tip of the small white stick, he put away the lighter. He took a long breath and then let out a long drag of smoke.

"John Constantine?" asked a voice through a hidden loud speaker.

"Present," he called back taking yet another long drag.

The door swung open and in walked a tall, muscular, and poised man. He was decked out in a blue costume and carried a multi colored shield.

"John, my name is…." Started the man.

"Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers. Or, is it Bucky? I forget what flavor of the week you are." Said Constantine with a mocking tone.

"John I…." he began again.

" Don't call me John." The young boy interjected.

"…am here to inform you about the new opportunity your being given. We know who you are, what you fight, and why. We want you to come join a new team, of young people like yourself, to fight this world evil." He finished quickly, trying to avoid being interrupted.

" What if I don't to join your little spirit squad? What if I tell you I don't want to fight your battles, 'cause I'm a little busy fighting my own?" He asked with anger starting to surge inside him.

" You don't have a choice, you have to join," said Captain America putting his hands on the table and leaning towards Constantine," Constantine, if you refuse to fight with us, we'll make sure you can't fight at all, and that your soul's reservation never changes. Oh, and put out that cigarette."

"Fine, I'll join," growled Constantine as he stood up," But by the end of this week, I will knock one of your teeth out."

Constantine put the cigarette up to the ceiling as a spray of water came pouring down, trying to stop a fire that didn't exist.

John Constantine walked through the door with a light chuckle.

**I hope you like it so far. Next up we add a new squad to the team. This version of Constantine is based off the one in the movie. I do intend for him to later show some traits related to the comic book version.**


End file.
